Cuando Edward conoció a Harry, Chris y Cedric
by Ambrosette
Summary: Harry Potter va a Hawaii y se encuentra con sus amigos: Edward Cullen, Cedric Diggory y Chris Halliwell. Incluye a las Chicas Superpoderosas, Scooby-Do, una mujer suiza y a Pepe. LOCURA EN ESTADO PURO.


**Cuando Edward conoció a Harry, Chris y se reencontró con Cedric.**

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece... blah blah blah... ficción... blah blah blah... otras personas... blah blah blah...

**Estoy divagando:**

**Me divertí tanto haciendo Cuando Cedric conoció a Edward, y a tanta gente le gustó, que decidí hacer una segunda parte. A mi profesora de inglés no le gustó mucho, pero creo que a ustedes sí! **

**Tomando en cuenta que no todos conocen a los personajes, este es un pequeño resumen (con las cosas que interesan) de los personajes participantes:**

**1.- Edward Cullen: Vampiro vegetariano que brilla en la luz en la serie **_**Crepúsculo**_**. Aprovecho el hecho que Robert Pattinson, el actor, es el mismo que hace de Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter para hacer bromas con respecto al parecido.**

**2.- Christopher Halliwell: Técnicamente, mitad ángel mitad **_**bruja **_**de la serie **_**Charmed. **_**Se teletransporta mediante un método llamado 'orbitar' (Suena mejor en inglés), que básicamente lo hace aparecer entre una especie de brillo azul. Recuerden. **_**AZUL.**_

**3.- Harry Potter: Niño mago, demasiado bueno para ser real y compañero de Cedric. En esta historia lo personalizo como egocéntrico debido a mi severa adicción a Potter Puppets Pals, en YouTube.**

**4.- Cedric Diggory: Niño mago, muerto, y recientemente gay. Estado civil: Separado con divorcio pendiente (Mike Newton)**

**MI INTENCIÓN NO INCLUYE TRAUMATIZAR A NADIE**

* * *

Por alguna razón que sigue escapando a nuestras pobres mentes humanas, Harry Potter fue a Hawaii. Cedric Diggory fue a Hawaii. Edward Cullen fue a Hawaii. Christopher Halliwell fue a Hawaii. Y Pepe fue a Hawaii, pero el no es mágico ni habla ingles, así que no es tan importante en la historia.

Por otra extraña razón, Harry Potter iba caminando, muy acalorado, por una playa escondida en Hawaii (creo que ya habíamos establecido el lugar. Bueno, para futuras referencias Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, no China, Hawaii), con su negra bata de mago.

Se había programado para juntarse con Dumbledore, para una dudosa clase particular, cuando de las maravillosas aguas de la India, quiero decir ¡Hawaii!, salió _corriendo_ Cedric Diggory.

– ¡Cedric! –, gritó Harry al verlo. – ¡Creí que estabas Muerto!

– Lo estoy, – fue la respuesta. – Y lo volveré a estar si Jack Sparrow me alcanza.

En ese preciso momento, salió del mar un barco gigantesco, y Harry, siendo el héroe totalmente irreal que es, convirtió el barco en una tienda _**de **_chocolate gigante, y a Jack en una atractiva mujer suiza llamada Jacqueline que desapareció dentro del barco-tienda que comenzaba a derretirse bajo el caluroso sol de ... (complete la oración).

– Muchas gracias, Harry, – dijo Cedric. – Por casualidad, ¿no podrías aparecerme un abogado de divorcio?

– Estás muerto, Cedric. –dijo Harry, extrañado. – ¿Para qué quieres un abogado?

– ¡ Por ese idiota de Mike! ¡Me rechazó sólo porque estoy muerto y soy hombre!

Harry se sorprendió, pero no por las razones evidentes. Harry podría haber dicho:

– ¡Cielos, pensé que era sólo una teoría! ¡La muerte realmente te hace gay!

– Y esa no es la peor parte. En mi cielo, ser gay es ilegal. Técnicamente soy un alma en pena. -

– ¿Eres un fantasma que no puede encontrar la paz?

– No, soy un muerto con depresión. Sin antidepresivos. ¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que es? Quiero suicidarme, ¡y estoy muerto!

Y de esa forma habríamos sabido algo (insignificante) sobre la vida de Cedric, pero como ya sabemos, Harry decidió comprender un tema más interesante.

– ¡Mira el agua!. – Exclamó

Sobresaltado, Cedric giró hacia el océano. – ¿Qué pasa con el agua?

– Está azul.

– (Momento de silencio)

– ¿Fue tan ridículo como creo que fue?

– Incluso más, Harry. Mucho, mucho más.

Pero Harry, siendo siempre el héroe, tenía algo de razón. Porque Chris Halliwell apareció 'orbitando' sobre el agua. Azul. El efecto duró medio segundo, porque luego cayó estrepitosamente, empapándose en el maravillosos océano de... (esto se está volviendo repetitivo y [más] estúpido).

Volvió a aparecer un segundo más tarde, pero esta vez cerca de ellos.

– Hola – dijo. – Mi nombre es Chris y decidí venir por ninguna razón en particular, a encontrarme "casualmente" con otros seres mágicos porque mi titiritera ha estado probando hongos mágicos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero luego se presentaron:

–Mi nombre es Harry Potter, – dijo Harry Potter. – Soy un mago famoso por no haber hecho nada en particular, sólo vivir. Mi apodo en el mundo mágico es "El-niño-que-vivó-para-convertirse-en-el-adolescente-más-deseado-hermoso-y-poderoso-del-mundo-mágico-y-su-única-salvación". Tú puedes llamarme Sr. Harry-todopoderoso-te-amo-en-una-manera-no-gay.

– Mi nombre es Cedric, – dijo Cedric. – Estoy muerto. Soy gay. Soy mago. ¿Eres mago?

– Bueno, – dijo Chris un poco incómodo. – Técnicamente soy bruja pero...

– ¡Tú también! – exclamó Cedric feliz. – Chris, ¿te casarías conmigo?

– Dije bruja, no transexual. – Dijo Chris más incómodo / divertido. – Y sólo porque no hay una madera concreta de llamar a un hombre de mi especie. Personalmente, mi título es Superman.

– Oh... – Cedric hizo una pequeña pausa. – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– Tampoco soy gay, Cedric. – dijo Chris, con el tono de voz que yo ocupo a mi psiquiatra sobre las voces en mi cabeza.

– Espera a que estés muerto. – replicó Cedric esperanzado.

– Si tienes una relación seria – dijo Chris cortándole a Cedric toda esperanza de ser feliz – no te vuelves gay.

– ¡Yo estaba con Cho! – gritó sorprendido.

– Por alguna razón que ni siquiera yo comprendo, sé algo que jamás me imaginé decir, seguramente por la adicción de mi titiritera a lo hongos alucinógenos – dijo Chris en una especie de trance. – Ella estaba enamorada del chico maravilla aquí presente. No fue serio para ella, obviamente.

– Eso explica bastante. – respondió Cedric, pensativo. – Por ejemplo, cuando estábamos...

Chris lo paró:

– ¿Quiero saber?

– ¿Te gustan las historias sexualmente explícitas?

– Err... ¿no? – dijo Chris como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Puritano.

En ese momento apareció brillando, el vampiro más sexy del mundo *más chillidos del Team Edward ambulante*

– Hola, –dijo. –¿Qué tal Cedric? ¿Cómo te fue con Mike?

– Me dejó.

– Oh. ¿Cómo te fue con Jack Sparrow?

– Se convirtió en mujer...

– ¡Otro más!

– Mágicamente...

– ¿Con magia? ¿El tipo de magia abracadabra o el tipo palitos mágicos?

Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de ser el centro de atención:

– Fui yo. Ahora es Jacqueline. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy el mago más poderoso del universo. Me gustaría brillar como tú, ¿qué hiciste?

– Me convertí en vampiro.

– Oh... ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

– No.

– Oh... ¿por favor? ¿por favor? ¿por favor?

– No.

– Te daré mi autógrafo.

– Si lo hago, chuparé toda tu sangre, y morirás antes de convertirte en vampiro.

– Buen punto. – Harry miró a Edward pensativo. – Hay algo en ti que me parece conocido.

Aburrido, Chris intervino:

– Es la contraparte vampira de Cedric. _Idiota. –_agregó con su pensamiento.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Edward, confundiendo a todos, excepto a Chris. – _Voy a matar a Alice por hacerme venir. Si hubiese conocido a Cedric se habría dado cuenta que necesita ayuda profesional._

– Culpando a la hermana. – dijo Chris, porque obviamente puede leer mentes porque yo quiero. – Muy maduro.

– ¡Puedes leer mentes!

– Sí.

– Es incómodo.

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Podrías no hacerlo?

– Podría. Pero entonces no sería capaz de molestarte.

– _Idiota._

– _Idiota tú._

– _Idiota tú._

– _No, idiota tú._

Para todos los lectores: sí, esta es la conversación mental que tuvieron el vampiro y la bruja... quiero decir, superman.

Mientras tanto, Cedric se dedicó a comer chocolates junto a Jacqueline, que junto a Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, regresaron Cedric a la vida, y por lo tanto, a la heterosexualidad. (Lo que sucedió luego no es conocido, pero incluye un pingüino, una hamburguesa y a Marge Simpson).

Por su parte, Harry miró a Edward, luego a Cedric, luego a Edward, luego a Cedric, y al no encontrar nada parecido, ni tampoco comprender cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni cómo el brillo de Edward no había atraído a una multitud, ni cómo el Team Edward no había encontrado a Edward (en teoría, Harry no entendía nada), se fue junto a Pepe (el ser no-mágico) a jugar "Ponle la nariz a Voldie".

Y es así cómo aprendo en clases de inglés, arruinándole la vida a personajes ficticios de culto, haciéndoles participar en conversaciones ridículas, haciéndoles parecer retardados mentales ególatras, y jugando con su sexualidad.

Si alguien habla con mi psiquiatra, esto no lo hice yo, fue mi gemelo malvado. Un segundo... ¡yo soy el gemelo malvado!

En fin, voy a la Baticueva con el Hombre Araña. Dejen su mensaje con Scooby-Doo y los 4 Fantásticos... ¡¿dónde están $&/=!# pastillas?!

* * *

Un par de cosas:

**1.- Primero que nada, les quiero agradecer todo el apoyo con la primera parte, "Cuando Cedric conoció a Edward" Tiene 65 reviews, más de lo jamás habría pensado. Esta historia es para todos los que dejaron un review, los que me agregaron a su lista de autores favoritos, los que agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos, los que me agregaron a mí o la historia a la lista de alertas, incluso a las personas que leyeron la historia, y no hicieron nada... gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer la historia y por su apoyo, esta "secuela" es para ustedes.**

**2.- Una lectora muy inteligente, Javiera, notó que Alice no estaba mencionada en la primera parte. Es por eso que Edward dice que "**_Si hubiese conocido a Cedric se habría dado cuenta que necesita ayuda profesional_**".**

**3.- Scooby-Doo se fue de luna de miel y los 4 Fantásticos están ocupados salvando el mundo. Por eso, en lugar de dejar un mensaje, dejen un review.**

**GRACIAS!!!!**

**P.D. : Todo este tiempo, he estado escuchando un grupo llamado "Relient K". Es un grupo de rock cristiano, pero no del tipo, "adoremos a Dios", sino uno que hace referencia al cristianismo con una gran dosis de guitarra eléctrica. Si a alguien le interesa, lo recomiendo. **


End file.
